My grown up christmas list
by RilyFanForLife
Summary: Keely and Phil are seniors in high school. There in for an intresting Christmas season.
1. Jingle Bells

Keely Teslow sat on her bed. She was working on her math assignment. She put her pencil down and went down to the kitchen to grab a pop. She opened the door and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. She glanced over the door when something outside caught her eye. It was snowing. Keely ran to the phone and dialed Phil's number.

Ring...Ring...

P-Hello?

K-It's snowing!

P-Keely?

K-Phil look out your window it's snowing.

P-Your right it is. You wanna come over and run around in it?

Keely laughed

K-Duh! It's the first snow!

P-See you in ten

Keely hung up the phone. She pulled on her jacket, her boots, and her gloves. She began to walk to Phil's. Keely looked at the sky. It was pitch black and the snow was falling softly, in big flakes. She loved the first snow of the year. Somehow she felt like it was capable of anything. A few moments later she arrived at Phil's house. He was on the front steps waiting for her.

P-Hey!

K-Hey Phil, isn't this snow great?

Keely looked up

Phil looked to where Keely was looking.

P-Yeah it sure...OW!

Keely hit Phil with a snowball.

P-Your going down Teslow!

The two began tossing snow balls at each other until they were both exausted. Phil fell to the ground and Keely layed next to him in the snow.

K-I just love the first snow, it makes me think anything could be possible.

P-Yeah, it sure is amazing.

Phil and Keely's eyes locked. Phil thought about kissing Keely, but decided not to. He didn't want to ruin there friendship if she didn't feel the same way about him. Phil broke the eye contact and stood up.

P- I-uh I have to go finish my homework.

K-Yeah me to.

P-See you tommorow at school?

K-See ya.

Keely turned and started to walk back to her house. She thought for sure she would have gotten up the courage to tell him tonight, but once again she chickened out. She sighed and pushed open her front door.

K-I'm home!

KM-In here Keely.

Keely walked to the living room where her mother was watching some made-for-TV christmas movie. Her mom looked up and saw the dissapointment on her daughters face.

KM-Did something happen at Phils Keely?

K-No

Km-Then why do you look so sad?

K-Because

Km-If you wan't to talk I'm here.

K-Thanks mom. I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed.

Km-Night, I love you

K-I love you too

Keely climbed the stairs to her room and fell asleep.


	2. Sleigh Ride

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Keely woke up with a start.

She glanced at her clock. 10:30! She was late for school! She quickly grabbed the phone.

K-Hello?

P-Hey Keely it's Phil

K-Phil I have to get ready for school im so late. Wait a second, where are you calling me from?

P-My House. Keel it's a snow day.

K-That's so cool

Keely relaxed and sat back down on her bed.

K(Yawning)-So what are your big plans for the day?

P-Beat this little blond girls I know in a snowball fight.  
K-Phil that's so cute that you wan't to hang out with Pim.

P-Not Pim, you.

K-I know I was just giving you a hard time.

P-So what do you say?

K-Sure, butI have to shower, get dressed, and eat first. Then I will be over.

P-Alright see you in a little bit

K-Bye

P-Bye

Keely hung up the phone. She thought to herself, maybe today will be the day I finally get up the nerve to tell Phil how I feel. She wen't to the bathroom and started the shower. Meanwhile Phil was sitting on the couch watching "Three Days" with his mom. Normally he didn't like watching chick flicks, but this movie really made him think. I mean he didn't tell his wife that he really loved her and she died. He couldn't let that happen between him and Keely. Keely wasn't dying, but Phil knew he had to tell her before something got in the way, but how? She is his best friend. What if she doesn't like him like that? It could screw up everything. He was willing to take that chance just because maybe Keely felt the same way about him.

A little whilw later Keely knocked on the door. Phil opened it. Keely thought to herself. God he looks great, and his smile is to die for. Keely had no doubt in her mind that she loved Phil. Now only if she knew if he felt the same.

P-How are you?

K-Good, You?

P-Fine, what do you want to do?

K-Well, we could have a snowball fight again?

P-I have an Idea! Let's build a fort.

K-How old are we?

P-Come on it will be fun

They started to work on piling snow up and making walls.

Phil felt something cold hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Keely laughing.

P-Thats it!

Phil chased Keely. Keely shrieked and ran. A few minutes later the two fell to the ground laughing. Phil looked at Keely. She was laughing. He loved her smile. He thought to himself, it's now or never. Phil kissed Keely.Then he just stared at her.

K- W-w-what was that?

P-Keely I am soooo----

Keely cut him off by kissing him.


End file.
